Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe methods of producing an insulating resin sheet for substrates containing hexagonal boron nitride as its inorganic filler. Patent Document 3 describes a continuous production method for producing a circuit board, while Patent Document 4 describes a method of producing a circuit board by using a roll press.